Teen Titans: The Matrix
by MudorianGuard
Summary: I'm back with a new sn!
1. Reread

Hey, it's me again, just with a different pen-name! Yeah!

Teen Titans Enter the Matrix (Hehe, really, this is just a spoof so get over it)No Ownie Teen Titans :(

Key of Story

(Borrowed)

''- thought

""- spoken

""""- music

P.O.V. Raven until otherwise stated

At the Tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their usual flurry of insults and swings at each other over a videogame.

"What are you talkin' about you metal headed cheater?"

"I won! I won again! 10 dollars! Yes!"

Cyborg was getting a little too arrogant and I knew it. 'I wonder who is going to make breakfast today.'

I deduced that it wasn't my week and slid my door shut. The noise instantly cut off and I sat on the floor and proceeded to meditate.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos..."

My thought trailed, as there came a knock on the door.

"Raven, friend Raven, we are in need of your assistance!"

'It's only Starfire... I almost thought it was something important like we were going to miss breakfast again!'

I walked quickly over to my door and promptly opened it to where only half my face showed.

"What is it Star?"

"Come quick Raven, it is Cyborg, He is acting quite strange."

I ran out to the main room that we Titans hung out in, and that we had destroyed on many occasions. And as I opened the door, I was immediately blown over by a large gust of wind issuing from Cyborg's mouth.

Over the din, I heard Robin's thoughts."'He's saying,'The Matrix has you, follow the white rabbit' '". He also told me that all this started when a wierd cable flew out of the T.V. and attatched to his central processing unit.

Suddenly, Cyborg stopped ranting and was immediately sucked into the gaping vortex which was gaping in the wall.

"Oh shit..."

"Raven, what have I told you about such profane grammatical terms?"

Yeah, I forgot, after Starfire and I started going out, she was really harsh on the language thing.

"This is our lives we're talking about here..."

RIP!

This was my most memorable conversation holding onto the couch for dear life until the couch ripped for the floor and all I remember was a streak of red, then, Darkness.

I heard voices, millions of voices buzzing through my head. I was about to blow it and I strained to open my eyes. They didn't work. I sent a wide broadcast telepathy: Where the hell am I? Obviously Starfire wasn't too far away because I heard her sweet voice drowning out the others: We are safe beau Raven, but you might not be if you persist to use such foul grammar.

I felt something crawl closer to me and hold my hand. 'There is a God' And then I passed out.

Meanwhile not too far away...

"Dude this must be that Matrix thing from those movies!"

"Beast Boy, how do you know this shit all the time?"

"I dunno." And with that he went into bullettime and dodged a well-placed Birdarang and a newly crazed Robin.

"Im not crazy, I just want to get those access codes Morpheus."


	2. New stuff

Ch. 2. Thanks to TerraQueenOEarth, I am finally adding on to this…. Good going!

I would also like to thank my friends from school and church who will make random appearances throughout this story. The good news is they don't even know!

Anyway…

Beast Boy and Cyborg started running like hell away from Robin. Being as they were in the Matrix, they also produced large machine guns and proceeded to blast him as well.

" How long do you think we should run?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, but this Matrix shit, I can really get used to" said Cyborg while eyeing a nearby strip joint.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"More than likely"

Both made a split for the place and therefore lost Robin/ AgentSmith. The day was saved thanks to the power of male hormones!

Anyway, back to Raven…

As our time in the darkness progressed, I felt suddenly that I could see. It was a strange feeling. I was looking into utter darkness and closing my eyes into it again. After awhile, I gave up to pure exhaustion. As I drifted into unconsciousness, I saw a light…not

a bright light, but a light nonetheless.

Star must have noticed it too because she squeezed my hand and whispered " I believe that we are to be saved sweet Raven. Please try to remain in the realm of consciousness while I alert them with my starbolts."

About the time I drifted away finally, there was a flash of green… then black.

(A/N) Whenever I write in italics, it is my point of view. Thank you.

_I heard footsteps enter my room. I turned around and I saw Kayla standing there._

_"Why the fuck are you in my room? I'm not supposed to see you until I go to school!"_

_"I am stalking you to find out what you are writing about! The whole world wants to know!"_

_"Well fuck you and get outta my room!"_

_"But…" she gets all teary eyed/ manga style _

_"But what?"_

_"…"_

_"Oh all right… one sec."_

_I pull the story up on the computer and she starts to read.._

End note: Anyways… Kayla really does come after me wanting to know everything I write.

I wanted to get that out of my system… more to the storyline in next chapter and definitely less breaks… that gets confusing… oh well. What should happen? You decide…


End file.
